User talk:Da
pew pew dagger warrior. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :huh, thats an intereseting idea for the war [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::it could be problematic. if someone begins casting as you're teleporting you're spike is doomed.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Why would you run this over the regular war? Drahgal Meir 17:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Because you don't have a massive cock-hole covered by drooping meat curtains? ···User_talk:Daññy 18:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I thought that was the requirement for running shove spike. Drahgal Meir 18:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::no, the requirement for running shovespike is wanting to farm shitters with other shitters who can follow spikes. on a related note: i need 6 points to g1 and RA is fucking terrible. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wait, danny, you don't have r1 glad yet? :O --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 19:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) intesting idea pwn101 here :I just got g4 on that last ta weekend (got 9 points doing shovespike) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know anyone who TA's/thinks TA is worth playing, and RA is so bad that you have a better chance of winning if you have an Echo AotL MM on your team than if you have a monk. Also, I've only ever gotten like 4 glad points from RA. 11 if you count the weekend I left a bot running the entire time. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::I find ta/ra more fun than any other forms of pvp, and gvg + ha is boring imo [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Pretty sure if you find ra/ta more fun than gvg it's because you are absolutely terrible at the game. --Crow 17:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::^ ···User_talk:Daññy 18:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::...wuts fun about killing npcs in gvg [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::You know there are more things than just NPCs in GvG right. The most fun way to win is by 60ing out the other team :> Drahgal Meir 19:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Except most people go and kill bots. Not to mention, in > 4v4 areas, individual roles are more spread out due to the increase in organized personals however, in 4v4, individuals have more role to play due to less amount of organized personals [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Actually there is just half as many roles. 20:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::...roles as in each person have more to do in 4v4 than 8v8, just like how a government with one branch has more jobs to do by itself than a government with multiple branches, spreading out roles [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::That's a fucking stupid analogy and a stupid point, a government with one branch dealing with the same amount of work as one with multiple branches is obviously going to struggle, but in TA there is a lot less to focus on, which makes it a lot easier, e.g. for a ranger, if you want to make some kills try and d shot faintheartedness + woh. In GvG however you would have to shut things down over a long period of time, things such as guardian, woh, rc, soa, faint possibly, b surge possibly, weapons, hex removes which really means you have to probably do more work to win in GvG than in TA to win. Obviously since you have no understanding of GvG, you should probably just shut up. --Crow 20:46, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I like how when i said that i liked ta/ra better IMO, you responded with "you are absolutely terrible...shut up". Can you be more of a dick? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I THINK YOU MISUNDERSTOOD ME WHEN I SAID SHUT UP. --Crow 21:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::lies [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::So its harder in gvg cause rangers have to shutdown guys in hopes their team can take advantage of it?--Relyk 23:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::According to crow yes [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::GvG is a bigger challenge and a more respectable arena because you can't both be autistic and be successful most of the time. ···User_talk:Daññy 02:28, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I doubt that you can be autistic and still be successful most of the time in ta [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Also, back to the real topic, this isnt shovespike anymore because there's no shove. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Wastrel'sCollapseSpike sounds dumb though--Relyk 02:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::How bout Wastespike or Spiderspike or Fallingspike or Twistingspike or Fangspike or tigerspike or collapsingspiderspike [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Nope, and ta is easier because people pay attention to gvg--Relyk 03:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Except i still like ta better, and also, how's WaSpike? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:25, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Geispike imo. Life 03:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::No I think faeigspike is more appropriate [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) klanspike. ···User_talk:Daññy 04:19, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Soulspike nigs-- 06:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::agree with anon, Nigspike is best--Relyk 06:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC)